A physical chemical analysis of affinity chromatography has led to the design of new techniques for the quantitative study of macromolecular interactions. In particular new methods have been proposed which should allow rapid, accurate determinatiin of thermodynamic and kinetic parameters. These methods are now being tested experimentally.